villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Rorek I
Hello Michael Saber-X1138 oh goody you did it! ^^ hi michael from deathwalker Michael, for me to become an admin., it is up to you now that you are one. Deathwalker 13000 22:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 I C U Edwin. ~Secret adoption request Hi. I think it's great that you are working so hard on this wiki. I see a few issues with your request. The first is that you have unwelcomed contributors on the site; a wiki admin is also responsible for welcoming new contributors and helping to make the wiki more of community. Could you please customize/create a welcome template and start doing welcomes? Secondly, although you say that you have talked it over with your friends, I can't see anywhere on the wiki where you did that, and I am unclear if your friends are the people on the wiki or not. Could you please post a message (on either a forum, or Talk:Main Page or someplace public) saying that you would like to adopt the wiki and asking other contributors to comment on your request? I can help put up a sitenotice so people will see this. Since there are several other people contributing to the wiki it is important that the whole community agrees on a new admin. -- Wendy (talk) 15:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, who is this MerryStar? It was probably that admin that logged into thesecret1070's user account, and told me to leave a message on the discussion page instead of the main page...what do you think Deathwalker? Saber-X1138 Very funny, Parker. This admin is the very person that may give me ummmmm.....Power! Yes power. So then I can delete those Evil articles that have nothing to do with villainy. That is if I do get my ummmm.......POWER! UNLIMITED POWER! Yeah I might get power... ~Secret I'm also a bit confused about the welcome center thingamajig, I ummm.....don't really undertand that... ~Secret Admin Hi. Congratulations -- you're now an admin on this wiki. Thanks for getting all your friends to actually post saying they support your request; that helps us make sure other users really are ok with it. Also, I notice you were doing some welcomes earlier, and that's great! Please keep doing them as it is an important part of creating a wiki community. Generally it's best to do those on User Talk, not User pages; people get messages from wikia when they have a new talk message, but not for a change to their user page. I've created some buttons -- a new user's user talk page you will see them. They say "Welcome!" or "Welcome IP"; click whichever is appropriate and it will insert the welcome and a signature, and then all you have to do is save the page. I hope that makes it a little bit easier. If you have any questions or I can help with anything else, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 19:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ---- All right Michael! You're an admin now, cool huh? ~Saber-X1138 It's cool.~Secret Also to admins: I don't know about the idea of creating a "welcome" template for every new user that contributes to this wiki. I appreciate the fact that you want to make this more of a community, but I don't think that will be necessary on every user page. Rather do them on the Discussion pages so that the users will be able to have free space and make their front page however they want. I also wouldn't consider Deathwalker 13000 or myself "unwelcomed" contributers; is it a must that every user have to be "welcomed", or can any user come in and join without any hassle? ~Saber-X1138 deathwalker Deathwalker 3000 has now been made an admin as well. -- Wendy (talk) 21:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) That's great! --Thesecret1070??? 21:10, 23 January 2009 (UTC) What is this...power? I feel a new energy within me...yes...it must be...POWER! YES! UNLIMITED POWER!!!!! Deathwalker 13000 21:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 lol awesome you guys are both admins. :D Eventually I'll want to be one... ~Saber-X1138 Suggestions I have looked over this wiki atleast at its face value, and have suggests.... *First The front page should instead have a part of a feature article, not the whole article. *No icon for the wikia, I can help there if you want.... *I'd like to suggest(and help) make a list of terms to Villains (Antagonist, Henchman, Mad Scientist, false protagonist, sympathetic antagonist etc.) Anyways, let me know what you think. Devilmanozzy 23:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Replies I agree, the front page need only have part of the article. Also Deathwalker 13000 is currently working on a new logo for Villains Wiki. And there already a list of the types of villains here (Types of Villains) but feel free to add to the list. Good thinking, ~Saber-X1138 True true. --Thesecret1070??? 23:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Take a look at Batman Wiki. That way of doing a feature article looks good. Why wasn't that page of terms linked off the main wiki page? The pages are a bit a mess as well finding them. I tried going through the categories section but that didn't help. Need pages or categories set to find articles. Devilmanozzy 00:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy The Batman page is on a different Wikia. That page is not listed on Villains Wiki. And you can view a whole list of categories here: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories Saber-X1138 00:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Secret1070 you can go ahead and delete the Arch Enemy article, as there is already another duplicate named "Archenemy", which was already made a while ago and has more detail. Michael, Hitler has been an article for a long time. ohhh Thnx. Hey, Secret, a category is needed for double agent. Hey Secret, the lengthy article you wrote on Dark Matter is most impressive. O.o Saber-X1138 19:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 thnx but I'm not even done with it. Michael I would like to become an admin as well; I want to be able to protect certain pages on this wiki, including my own user page. Is there a way you can empower me? Saber-X1138 23:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 ??? 00:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC)??? Meh Boi, U Will Dye. What the hell are you talking about? What Help:Logo? Could you edit Tai Lung Plz?- King Zant of the Twili I KNOW I SPELLED ULTIMATE WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Could you put the Ultimate Villain Index.??? Plz. Could u plz. put the index back Thnx Gotta Run Eclipse is #1, isn't he? Hey, Secret, do you want to see a magic trick? I will make this pencil... disappear.